ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Anur System (Earth-1010)
The Anur System is a secluded and isolated star system located in the Milky Way Galaxy. This version exists soley in Earth-1010. Description A long and terrible past has left the Anur system dark, broken, and (in most human senses of the word) dead. This system has many planets, each unique to the others in bizarre ways. The Anur star itself is a dim purple star. Unlike most stars, this one only emits light with a high wavelength. It does not emit any Ultraviolet light at all. Anur Phaetos The most distant planet from the Anur star, it is shrouded in shadows. It is the planet where the Ectonurites evolved, and they are it's only inhabitants. Anur Transyl A shattered, patch-work planet with an exposed core. In many ways, this planet reflects it's original inhabitants. It is home to the Transylians, amongst many other species. This planet is considered the capital of the Anur system. Luna Lobo Anur Transyl's moon, it is where the Loboans evolved. The rocky spires that cover the surface of this moon could be mistaken for a forest, but where Loboans hunt little else can be found alive. Anur Khufos The desert homeworld of the Thep Khufans, this planet also bustles with activity and culture. The cities are housed within massive sandstone constructs similar in design to the Ancient Egyptian Pyramids of Earth, here they are protected from the harsh sand storms outside. Thep Khufans can often be seen running caravans along trade routes between cities, as few else are qualified to make the journeys alive. Anur Ormerow A disgusting planet by human standards, the life on this planet exists in near perpetual decay. It is no wonder, then, that the native species are a race of zombies- known as Ormerowons. Ectonurites and Transylians also make their homes here, but Loboans and Thep Khufans often find it incredibly uncomfortable and rarely stay. Anur G'rrnay A planet of machinery more advanced than anywhere else in the Anur system, it's natives were wiped out during the Vladat Wars. The second highest population of the system resides here, and each year they give thanks to what the G'rrnay gave in the Anur System's darkest hours. Anur Millgan A Bulwark defense during the Vladat Wars, for both sides. This ruinous planet is covered in broken cities, keeps and castles, all left to the mercy of Millgan's harsh oceans. A few lone guardians watch over this world, ensuring the rest of the system remains forever safe from the horrors of Anur Vladias. Anur Vladias The closest planet to the Anur star. This planet was once home to the Vladats before the end of the Vladat Wars. The great purge scorched the ground, and made the planet inhospitable to even the toughest and most adaptable of lifeforms through currently unknown means. The thick dense atmosphere once kept out the relatively harsh Anur sunlight, but now it harbours a far darker secret... History Long ago, the Anur system was ruled by the cruel and terrible Vladats -a species of vicious cannibals that fed on the original Anurian species. Blessed with incredible strength, speed, and reflexes, they had evolved from the elite of Anurian society and the rest were powerless to fight them. This violent tyranny lead to a drastic case of 'survival of the fittest' in the Anurians unseen anywhere else in the known universe. The Vladats and, at the time, Anurians were adaptable enough to live on any of the Anur planets. Anur Millgan, G'rrnay, Ormerow, Khufos, Transyl, and Phaetos were all used as farming land, where the Anurians were kept in concentration camps run by the Vladats. They were grown as livestock to sate the Vladat gluttony and lusts. Ultimately, these desires lead to the downfall of the Vladat race. Evolution amongst the Anurians was different on each planet, accelerated by the shortened lifespans caused by the Vladat's slaughter. On Anur Transyl, for example, the Anurians evolved mechanical parts -makeshift steam works partially natural and partially implemented by what passed for doctors amongst the prisoners. The mechanical parts contained no life force and were therefore inedible to the Vladats, securing their place in the biology of what would become the Transylians. The evolution of the Anurians on Anur Phaetos, however, is what is most important. The environment of Anur Phaetos shifts and switches regularly but rhythmically on Phaetos. The patterns are strange and unique, seemingly random but with a pattern that is easy to realise when you have little else to do. Uprising The Vladat guards demanded regular holidays, and were reluctant to work on the less desirable farming sites. This lead to guards in any given camps being replaced every few months, but the Anurians lived their entire lives there. Using their advanced knowledge of the environment, the now adapted Anurians of Anur Phaetos had learned how to move around the patrol routes of the guards thanks to the folding, flickering nature of space on the planet. In one swift push, these Proto-Ectonurites forced the Vladats out of power here. Assassinating guards, intercepting reinforcements, and disrupting communications, the Vladats were forced into a retreat. This was the first time the Vladats had been defeated, and was the catalyst for the Vladat Wars. The closest planet to Anur Phaetos, the Vladat forces garrisoned on Anur Transyl were mobilised to rendezvous with the retreating guards before marching back to Phaetos. Now weakened, the guards struggled against the Anurians of Anur Transyl when they followed suit. Neither force could truly deal with the other, until uprisings else here in the system forced the Vladats to retreat from here as well. The Vladat Wars The War was long and hard fought, but as long as the Vladats needed to feed the Anurians held the upper hand: This was a war of attrition and they only needed to survive. Anur Millgan became the common battleground; close enough to Anur Vladias that the Vladats could send troops to reinforce the effort there, but also the perfect place for the Anurians to hold the front line. The next planet further from the Anur star is Anur G'rrnay, one of the two capital planets for the resistance effort. Here; the Anurians had begun to evolve heightened intellect, learning through trickery and machinations how to avoid slaughter as Vladat livestock. Their intelligence was manifested in their advanced technology. They reverse-engineered the Vladat technology, quickly learning how to produce it themselves. They built vast cities paved in white metals designed to withstand nuclear blasts. With the Proto-Transylians being the most numerous warriors, the G'rrnay began to improve their mechanical parts- making them stronger and more efficient, while improving their immune systems to prevent their bodies from rejecting the augments. As the war's end drew near, the Vladats came to desperate measures. They designed a weapon to destroy planets and aimed it at Anur Phaetos. Anur Phaetos was home to the Ectonurites, a species the Vladats could no longer feed off of, and it's environment was too unpredictable to face head-on. They needed Phaetos out of the war, so they fired the weapon. Fortunately for the Ectonurites; it missed. However it instead hit Anur Transyl, shattering the planet into an asteroid ring had the G'rrnay not provided the means to repair it. As the Transylians retreated to patch their homeworld together, the Vladats marched on Anur Millgan and Anur G'rrnay and wiped out the natives of both worlds. Luckily the weapon seemed to burn itself out after only a single use. Now fuelled with a sense of urgency, and the pain of the loss of the original Anur Transyl and the G'rrnay, the combined forces of the entire resistance rushed into battle and quickly pushed the Vladats back to Anur Vladias. Now fully evolved, the species of the Anur system were specialised Vladat-killers and they fought with all their might until the war was won. As stated above, Anur Vladias was purged of all life. Desolated and deserted, the planet is now completely inhospitable to the point of even causing Celestialsapiens to decay and weaken on it's surface. Present Anur The Vladats are long-since extinct. With them, they took the G'rrnay and the Anurians of Anur Millgan. The only evidence that the Vladats had ever existed, besides the recently revived Lord Transyl, is their tales of those from outside the Anur System. In an effort to prevent the Anurians from ever leaving the system, the Vladats had spread the rumour that outsiders were even crueller monsters than they were. Eventually, this lie became like gospel and to this day the people of the Anur system isolate themselves. It is hard to say whether Ben's victory against Lord Transyl has convinced them otherwise. Known Inhabitants Most planets in this system are diverse mixtures of species from the other planets, therefore most species can be found on most planets. *Anurians (extinct, ancestor race) *Ectonurites *Transylians *Loboans *Thep Khufans *Ormerowons *G'rrnay (extinct) *Millgan species (extinct) *Vladats (functionally extinct) *Necroterrans Trivia *The Anurians of Anur Millgan were unable to evolve into a unique species before their extinction, hence why they are only referred to as either Anurians, Millgan natives, or the Millgan species. Evidence that they had begun to adapt was visible in the latest generations of their kind, however. Category:Locations Category:Celestial Bodies Category:Anur System Category:Earth-1010 Category:Solar Systems Category:Locations in Earth-1010 Category:Ben 10: Road Trip